


Ako helps Rinrin celebrate her birthday

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Have a belated Rinrin birthday fic. It's a fantasy AU because I felt like it.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ako helps Rinrin celebrate her birthday

As an elf, years were very short things. Naturally, elves didn’t celebrate their birthdays every year, and Rinko didn’t either.

Not until Ako had burst into her life, introducing her to the wonders of friendship and romance, along with many human customs. Among these were yearly birthday parties. When Rinko told the necromancer that she didn’t need to go through all the trouble, Ako had insisted that, “Rinrin is the amazingest and deserves to be celebrated at least once a year.”

Just as Rinko expected, the moment it was midnight, there was a knocking at her door. Opening it revealed Ako flanked by two skeletons dressed as if for day of the dead celebrations.

“Didn’t Roselia agree to celebrate my birthday in the afternoon, Ako-chan?” Rinko asked her best friend and lover.

“I want to worship you the whole day, my queen. And also spend some private time with you.”

“That sounds lovely. But it’s pretty late and I’m pretty tired, so can we spend some of that private time cuddling while we sleep?”

“Of course, Rinrin!”

The couple went upstairs to Rinko’s bedroom while the skeletons stayed downstairs. Ako borrowed one of Rinko’s robes to use as sleepwear, then joined the sorcerer in bed. Rinko’s house wasn’t built for more than one person, and neither was her bed. The two of them had to hold each other very close just to fit. It was a good thing both of them enjoyed holding each other so close.

Enjoying how nicely Ako fit into her arms, Rinko fell asleep.

She woke up to a comfortable warmth and Ako’s adorable sleeping face, complete with cute little fang. And also a skeleton holding a hot plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. Just one benefit of dating a necromancer; Rinko could have breakfast _and_ Ako in bed.

Rinko gave her love a wake-up kiss.

“Good morning, Ako-chan.”

“Morning, Rinrin,” Ako replied, sleepily kissing Rinko back, “How do you want to be worshiped today?”

“You don’t need to do anything special. Just being with you is enough to make me feel happy.”

“It makes me feel happy too! But since today is your birthday, I want to make you feel even happier than usual.”

“Well, how about helping with my magical research?”

“Okay, Rinrin. All the mana in by body is yours to use as you see fit!”

“Actually, I’m all good on magical power for the moment. I’m trying to modify a spell that turns people into slimes to let me transform them into elemental slimes.”

“Oh yeah, you used a spell like that on me before. We had a lot of fun with that. So, do you want to try your new spell on my and then we can explore how I can _worship_ you with elemental powers?”

“The spell’s still in it’s early stages, so actually, I was hoping to try it on zombies or something. Though, if the spell works well, I don’t mind trying that at night after Roselia leaves…”

“Aye-aye, Rinrin.”

The couple went outside, Rinko creating a wind-free barrier to protect her notes while Ako raised some dead. As the sorcerer started casting, Ako wrapped her arms around her, only letting go to replace a zombie. Which wasn’t infrequent. The line between fire slime and on-fire slim was thin and easy to cross.

Both of them were powerful mages, so Rinko was ably to sort out most of the issues she was having before they decided to take a break.

“Is there anything else you wish of me, Rinrin?” Ako asked, still hugging the sorcerer while a skeleton picked up her research notes.

“Maybe some more cuddles?”

“Of course! Only the finest cuddles for you.”

“What makes a cuddle ‘fine,’ exactly? Well, you always give very high-quality cuddles, Ako-chan.”

“Uhh… I’ve never really thought about it. And since it’s your birthday, I need to give you even higher quality cuddles than usual. Hmm. I do know a spell that let’s you grow a bunch of tentacles. I bet I could give you so many hugs at the same time if I used that.”

“I think I’m fine cuddling you just as you are now. Though, that's another spell we can try out later tonight...”

“In that case… since I’m smaller than you, I’m usually the small spoon, but how about I be the big spoon and spoil you for once.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Ako-chan.”

The two of them went to the couch, Ako doing her best to envelop Rinko despite her smaller size. The sorcerer wasn’t covered very much, but she did enjoy the feeling of Ako pressing into her as hard as she could. And she felt safe, too, though that might have had something two do with the giant skeleton Ako had summoned to guard them. Even though they didn’t intend to take a nap, draining from their spellcasting, they soon entered the land of dreams. The skeletons dutifully let them rest until the rest of Roselia came with lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Why was this belated?  
> Because I had a busy week
> 
> Where are the new chapters of Ako shipping prompts?  
> The KasuAko one just needs to be typed up and the AyaAko one in being written. I wanted to get this out quickly so it wasn't too belated.
> 
> Why is this so short?  
> Because I wanted to get it out quickly and I ran out of ideas.
> 
> Why did it end before Roselia's party?  
> See above. If anyone wants to write a fantasy AU where Roselia has a feast to celebrate Rinko's birthday, please write it so I can read it.


End file.
